boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy (Series)
BoBoiBoy is a Malaysian animated series which was been released by Animonsta Studios.''' It's the story about 12 year-old-boy named BoBoiBoy made a great superhero team with his new friends to defeat Adu Du, an evil alien whose planning to steal all the cocoa in the world. The series is released in March 13, 2011 via TV3 and June 18, 2011 in Disney Channel. Production As in it's 2009 first ever trailer, characters were already released namely: BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Adu Du and BoBot (possibly what Ochobot was intended to be named and looked like), and there's Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop, a two-storey building and sells coffee. Episodes *Season 1 : 13 episodes (completed) *Season 2 : 13 episodes (completed) *Season 3 : 18 episodes (Now showing) Synopsis of each episodes Season 1 * '''The Rise of BoBoiBoy - There we meet our Superhero BoBoiBoy with his friends Ying, Yaya and Gopal, but an alien named Adu Du is hunting for Cocoa in planet Earth. * Adu Du Attacks! - after Adu Du's Power Sphere (Ochobot) followed BoBoiBoy and gave him powers, he and Super Probe surprisedly attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends but they failed as they are also given more powers. * The Multi-Monster - Adu Du created a powerful monster called the Multi-Monster to kill BoBoiBoy but they became "Mini-Monster" as they multiplied into dozen of small creatures. * Team BoBoiBoy - Adu Du managed to kidnap Ying, Yaya and Gopal, but BoBoiBoy will make a great team to escape and even finds out what is Gopal's Power. * BoBoiBoy Weakness '- Tok Aba forced BoBoiBoy to deliver some Cocoas to the neighbourhood but he used his powers for too long and suffer temporary memory loss. * '''Storm BoBoiBoy '- Adu Du kidnapped BoBoiBoy Lightning, tortured him and transformed to BoBoiBoy Storm. * 'Game On '- Adu Du trapped BoBoiBoy and Gopal inside the video game called "Papa Zola 5" but Tok Aba and his friends saved them but Papa Zola and the Sleeping Monster came out too. * '''The Dream World - as Papa Zola came out, Adu Du forced the Sleeping Monster to attack BoBoiBoy and his friends and trap them in his dreams. * The Giant Game of Checkers - Sleeping Monster challenged Papa Zola to play checkers but he doesn't know so Tok Aba replaced him. * BoBoiBoy's Fan Mails (Season 1) - Adu Du ordered Probe to steal bunch of BoBoiBoy's fan letters but he and Computer answered it honestly instead. * World Biscuits Day - BoBoiBoy Wind was forced to help Yaya make biscuits but Adu Du and Probe messed it up by tricking BoBoiBoy with the Goat Milk that contains the emotional Liquid X. * Cyclone BoBoiBoy & Bago Go - BoBoiBoy Wind transformed to Cyclone and attack his otherselves, at the sametime, an Weapon Dealer named Bago Go gave Adu Du the robot Mukalakus. * Season 1 Finale - Adu Du used the robot Mukalakus to destroy BoBoiBoy, but he upgraded himself and defeated Adu Du. Season 2 * The Return of BoBoiBoy - BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba and his friends. * The Haunted House - BoBoiBoy and Gopal investigated the ghost in an abandoned house, soon it was revealed that Fang is responsible for the scary things around it. * BoBoiBoy Vs. Fang - Papa Zola challenged BoBoiBoy and Fang in a race with an egg in a spoon. * The Football Game - Papa Zola challenged them to a football match. * The Revenge of Adu Du - BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang discovered that Yaya has her own Wall of Success. * Tiny Boys - BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang shrunk after Probe shot them with the Shrinking Pistol. * Uncontrollable Emotions - Adu Du used the Y Emotion Pistol to change BoBoiBoy and friends's emotions. * Fang's Past - Fang remembered his past how he got his shadow powers. * MKHIPI - Adu Du and Probe made a talk show to sabotage BoBoiBoy. * Close Encounters - Ejo Jo stated to Adu Du and Probe that he will come to Earth. * The Math Test - Papa Zola gave the class a Math Test, meanwhile, Adu Du disguised himself to make BoBoiBoy fail. * The Rise of Ejo Jo - Ejo Jo arrived on Earth and attack BoBoiBoy and his friends. * Season 2 Finale - Battle between BoBoiBoy,Fang and PETAI. Season 3 * Trouble Attack Part 1 '''- Ejo Jo uses Yaya, Ying and Gopal's power watches against BoBoiBoy later Adu Du VS Ejo Jo. * Trouble Attack Part 2 - Ejo Jo uses Fang's power watches. Videos Trivia *According to official Facebook, BoBoiBoy has been rated '''No.1 animated series in Malaysia. *The series has been nominated to be a "Favourite Local Online Community" on Nefawani ICT awards 2013 935176 10151558264832280 471896703 n.png|'No.1 Rated Animation in Malaysia' 1380710 10151956046887280 1106061774 n.png|Nominated to be "Favourite Local Online Community" on Nefawani ICT Awards 2013 Category:Series Category:BoBoiBoy Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2012